Poker Night
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: "Fold." Anything could happen during poker Night. Maybe Kisame could finally man up. KisaIta.


They all really hated each other. Hidan wanted to brutally murder Kakuzu. Deidara wanted to brutally murder Tobi and or Itachi. Maybe Tobi first. Sasori wanted to turn Deidara into a puppet. Yahiko wanted to get with Konan, but Konan was more into Nagato. Zetsu had an eating issue and for some reason wanted to eat Kisame. Kisame was creeped out by Orochimaru always staring at Itachi. And Itachi just despised them all, except Kisame. But there was one night they could all come together and set aside their measly differences. Poker Night.

Deidara tallied up the scores of the previous nights. Hidan has won five times, Kakuzu seven, Deidara three, Tobi one, Itachi four, Sasori five, Yahiko eight, Konan three, Zetsu six, Kisame six, and Orochimaru five. Everyone has won once. But the prize this time was double or nothing, and everyone had their eyes set on the money. Especially Kakuzu.

"I'm only putting $20." Sasori placed down his share of the pot and cracked open a soda.

"I'll raise you $10, hm." Deidara tapped his knuckles on the dry wood floor, chewing on a straw.

"I'll raise $15." Itachi joined in, brushing hair out of his face, earning the attention of Orochimaru. And Kisame's constant glare at Orochimaru. None of this Itachi ever noticed.

And the game carried on. Hidan losing horribly and Yahiko winning tremendously. With Kakuzu in a close second and Zetsu dragging for third. Yahiko smirked and pulled in the pot.

"Thank you very much." He snickered. Kisame grit his teeth and looked inside his wallet. Why does he always play pocker for money? He should start playing for food. He never played pocker that much but for some reason there would always be a reason he'd go. You could say the reason was Itachi, but he'd never admit it. Yahiko would ask him to go and he'd say no, but then Itachi would agree to going and he'd change his mind. He's only thinking of Itachi's welfare. Because Orochimaru would no doubt try to rape Itachi in an alleyway if he didn't come along. Not that Orochimaru could. Because everyone knew Itachi could take care of himself.

Hidan grinned. "Hey, Konan, do you know that show that had those twins play the same character?" Konan pondered it.

"Full house?"

"Precisely," Hidan placed down his cards. They all groaned. Zetsu grudgingly lost his third place spot to Hidan. Orochimaru looked over at Kakuzu to see he hadn't made a turn in a bit. Sasori rolled his neck and bit his lower lip staring at his cards. Itachi's eyes widened by a fraction at seeing the cards he had in his hands. That's when Deidara stepped out of the restroom. Itachi looked up, "Deidara I think you forgot to do something."

"Flush?"

"Indeed." Itachi held no emotion and placed his cards down with a perfect flush. They all groaned again, Hidan the most. Now Itachi in third.

Tobi watched silently. He had no idea what he was doing. He scratched behind his ear, Deidara retook his seat next to him. Tobi leaned over and asked him, "Um..Deidara sir, are these good cards?" Deidara's face paled.

"Fold." He immediately said. Tobi blinked and assumed they were good cards placing them down, a Royal Flush. They all paled. Kakuzu sighed as Tobi smiled happily taking the money. With Deidara out, the game heated up. Orochimaru was coming in for the kill. As the tension rose higher, Kakuzu was still holding second, and Itachi third. For the pot of course. Yahiko still first. Konan looked at her cards and what was on the table.

She ate another potato chip, this was getting good. Hidan cracked open another can of soda and gulped it down, preparing for another pot. Zetsu grimaced, his cards weren't looking to good. The people who really needed to fold for him to win would have to be Itachi, Yahiko or Orochimaru.

Kisame tapped his jaw, smirking. "Hey guys, what do we all know Deidara isn't?" He asked.

Sasori piped in, "Straight?"

"Correct." He chirped and placed down his cards, ignoring the screa, of hey from Deidara. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"That's nothing compared to this," Orochimaru let go of his cards, landing them perfectly on the table. "Straight Flush." Kakuzu groaned.

"Fold." Kakuzu scooted away from the coffee table. Hidan pumped his fist in the air.

Itachi perked, Sasuke walked into the room, going to the kitchen. Oh yeah, it was Itachi's turn to provide a place where they could play poker. Of course Itachi doesn't live at home anymore, he's roommating with Kisame for the time being. But he didn't want them to go over there and mess up his cleaning. So he told them to go to his parents house, since they were out for the evening.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Do we have any OJ big brother?" Itachi tore open a bag of lays, sour cream and onion.

"Top drawer, in the back." He stated. Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks!" And ran out of the room.

Hidan stood up and pointed at Itachi, "Hey, I call an interference! No talking to people outside the game, you know the rules!"

Itachi rose a brow. "Since when was that a rule of poker?"

Hidan groaned in frustration. "Since the other time Kisame cheated by communicating with Sasori when he folded!" Itachi held up his hands in defeat.

"If you're that bothered by it, I'll fold-"

"No wait! That's a pass Hidan, Itachi wasn't there that day!" Kisame only went that day because he needed the money to buy Itachi something for his birthday. Hidan grumbled and sat back down, as did Kisame. Itachi didn't say anything else and went back to eating the chips, for which Orochimaru watched him.

As of now, they all were definitely hating each other. Konan was prepared to murder Yahiko if he sang that Kenny Rogers song again. But he wouldn't stop, "You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em. Know when to walk away, know when to run." Yahiko drank a beer. "You never count your money, when your sitting at the table." Konan's vein popped.

"Fold." She stood, grabbed her coat and left. Yahiko blinked.

"Well that worked quicker than I thought." He looked over at Zetsu. "Ready to fold yet?" Zetsu hadn't made a move in a while. But then, he smirked. Right now, Yahiko was still first, Zetsu now second since Kakuzu folded, and Itachi hanging in third.

"No thanks. But, luck must love me. High card." He placed it down. Sasori saddened, Tobi pouted. They looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"Fold." They said together. Now all that was left was Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Yahiko, Zetsu, and Orochimaru. Yahiko glaring at Zetsu, Kisame glaring at Orochimaru and Itachi sitting there, oblivious that Hidan was glaring at him. Orochimaru tapped the top of a card in his hand and nodded to himself. He peered over his cards to see Kisame getting ready to make a move.

But before he could, "Three of a kind." Orochimaru revealed his cards to confirm it. Kisame grit his teeth. He saw Zetsu getting ready to fold.

"Fold." Hidan said before he could. Zetsu puffed. Itachi blinked, seeing an opening.

"Ready to lose that first place spot Yahiko?" Yahiko hardened his look. "Full house." Yahiko cursed under his breath.

"Fold." He and Zetsu both said. Standing up, and taking their snacks. Then there were three, Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru. And in that order were they placed first, second and third. Orochimaru decided this was when he could reveal his secret weapon, a weapon to make sure only he and Itachi would be left in the game. He snuck his phone out from his pocket, texting Kisame certain things to tick him off. He had to do it without the others noticing though.

 **Ever notice how cute Tachi looks when he's thinking**

 **Don't text me. And don't call him that.**

 **He furrows his brows and unconsciously bites his lower lip**

 **Shut up!**

 **He even** **licks it sometimes**

 **Leave me alone you SNAKE!**

 **Did you see when he moved his hair out of his face at the beginning of the game**

 **...**

 **Adorable.**

 **...**

 **He's got those round lips you just want to kiss right**

 **...**

 **They look soft to the touch**

 **...**

 **You do like him right**

 **...**

 **We all know it. That's why you hate me**

 **...**

 **Because you know he wants me**

"Shut up!" Kisame lost it, earning the stares of the others. He grit his teeth and threw his cards over the table. "Fold!" He knew he probably did what Orochimaru wanted him to do. He didn't care either way. He grabbed his coat and keys storming out of the house. They were all still awestruck. Kisame rushed out and to his car. He fumbled with the keys while opening the car. He stepped in and put the key in the ignition, right when he was ready to drive away, he realized he and Itachi came in the same car. He couldn't let Itachi walk home, it looked like it was about to rain too. And worst case scenario, Orochimaru would offer him a ride. But instead take him somewhere remote and try to have his way with him. Kisame doesn't know why Orochimaru and his words always affect him so much. Maybe he did like Itachi. He didn't know anything anymore. He banged his head on the steering wheel, not caring that it honked loudly. He sighed. Itachi probably won the pot by now.

Right when he thought it, the car door opened, Kisame heard a creak, a light one, so he knew it was Itachi. Kisame looked up to see Itachi sitting there quietly with his coat on. Kisame couldn't stand the silence and said in frustration and anger, "You came here to mock me about being a crybaby like that?!" Itachi didn't move a muscle. And after a while he sighed too, responding.

"No." Itachi looked down over at him. "I didn't." The look on his eyes were so pure and in debt and he could look in them all day. Itachi turned away after a while staring out the windshield. "I don't know why you left so suddenly. And I also don't know what Orochimaru did." Kisame didn't respond. "He won by the way. I folded." Kisame widened his eyes, looking over at Itachi and placing his hands on his shoulders, shaking him, "Why? You could have won! You might not get another chance in a long time!" Itachi refused to look Kisame in the eye. And if Kisame squinted, it looked like Itachi was blushing.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He whispered. Kisame now blushed himself, letting Itachi go. Itachi still looked away from him, staring at his lap now, with his hair covering his face. He was biting his lip and his eyebrows were furrowed. Then he slightly licked his lip, just as Orochimaru told him. Kisame blushed harder and continued to stare. "Why are you angry at Orochimaru..." Itachi broke the silence. Kisame sighed, resting his head back.

"He kept texting me some..things while we were playing." If Yahiko ever heard Kisame say they were playing, he'd kill him. He thought poker to be an art, not a game. Kisame pulled out his phone, opening the messages, giving it to Itachi. Itachi read over them, and now saw why Kisame was upset. Also why Kisame didn't like Orochimaru. Did that really mean...? Kisame looked over at Itachi to see him still looking at the phone. Kisame blinked hard. Without thinking he pulled the phone away from Itachi, throwing it into the back seat, and pulled Itachi onto his mouth.

Kisame ran his hands through Itachi's soft hair, and let his tongue play in Itachi's mouth. He tasted like sour cream and onion, mixed with coca cola. Kisame never liked onion, but with Itachi he couldn't get enough. Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and kissed him back. Kisame smiled into the kiss with joy. They both needed air at some point and pulled away.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have jumped you like that." Kisame, removed his hands from Itachi's hair and pulled away, that is, until Itachi gripped his shirt, keeping him there.

"I reciprocated didn't I?" Kisame smiled and continued to kiss Itachi. It got pretty rough, with Kisame on top of Itachi completely, on his seat. Itachi's left leg on the steering wheel, and the other hitting the windshield. Kisame kept his hands on the seat for support and straddling Itachi. Itachi's cheeks were flushed and he could feel Kisame through his pants. Itachi opened one eye to see the others leaving the house, he pulled away, Kisame frowned, but brightened at Itachi's next words. "Lets get out of here."

They nearly got into an accident five times with how Kisame was speeding. Itachi couldn't take it anymore either, so they just parked in an empty parking lot, climbed into the back seat and rushed at removing each others clothes. Kisame pulled down Itachi's fly, and grabbed at his member through his boxers. Itachi moaned quietly, Kisame hardened even more at the sound. He rubbed the underside and the tip, feeling the precum leak out. He yanked off Itachi's pants and boxers, and licked his lips at the sight. Itachi gasped from the cold air hitting his growing member.

Pale, hairless, what more could he want? He bent down licked the side slowly. Itachi panted as he fondled with his balls, while sucking harshly on his erection. He moved one hand to slowly insert a finger inside of Itachi's tight hole. Itachi covered his mouth to contain the noises. Right before Itachi could come, Kisame pulled away. Itachi looked down to see Kisame removing his own pants. Itachi stopped him midway. He switched their positions, and removed Kisame's pants and boxers himself. Kisame was surprised to see Itachi so assertive and to see his cheeks hollowing out. Kisame felt Itachi's hair brush against the side of his erection. He thrusted upwards. He looked up to see Itachi continuing to prepare himself from behind. He felt himself about to come.

Itachi didn't pull away though, and let Kisame ejaculate his hot climax into his mouth. Kisame gulped when he saw Itachi drunk it all, some sliding down his chin. Kisame pushed Itachi's back against the window, making him grimace a bit, Kisame without any warning pushed inside of Itachi. Itachi cried out in pleasure, no pain, and came. Kisame perked, "You came just from me entering you..."

"Y-you didn't let me come earlier...and it's big." Kisame blushed at the compliment, and moved inside of Itachi slowly. Itachi rested his head on Kisame's shoulder, panting. Kisame slid his hands under Itachi's shirt, playing with his nipples, he turned his head to bite Itachi's neck, and lick and kiss at him. He pounded faster. Itachi gripped onto Kisame moaning out loudly. Drool slipped down his chin, and tears of pleasure escaping his eyes. Kisame groaned.

"I'm so close Itachi..." He whispered, he got ready to pull out, but Itachi stopped him.

"You can come inside." Kisame smiled and continued to pound as fast as he could. They came together, Kisame inside of Itachi. And Itachi on both their shirts. They didn't care about that at the moment. They rode out their climaxes and Kisame gave Itachi a passionate kiss.

"You know what you read in that text?" Itachi nodded, "Well, it's true. I do like you." Itachi felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks flush. Itachi steamed and laid his head on Kisame's chest.

"O-okay." Kisame just smiled. He knew Itachi couldn't say it. But from his actions he knew. He'd wait for Itachi to say it. Orochimaru or no Orochimaru, he would wait.

He'd wait until the next Poker Night.

* * *

 **I read a really bad fanfiction about the Akatsuki playing Poker (not gonna name names) and I wanted to make a better one. I originally didn't mean for it to be a pairing, but I couldn't help myself. Read and Review, no flames or you'll be reported or your guest review won't get moderated! Thank you!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
